An American in Their World
by Kniggit
Summary: When a new madman captures Tom, the League has to get along with their new members before he is killed. Please read. Pg-13 for blood.
1. Default Chapter

The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a DVD. Note: This is my first LXG story so please bear with me.  
  
The League sat in the wooden chairs of the dining room. They were talking about getting members to fill the empty chairs around the table. Mina Harker and Tom Sawyer were the only ones that didn't join in the conversation. The two were to busy mourning, in their own ways, over the memories of one's lover and one's friend. The American sighed and got up without touching his food. Mina followed him with her eyes as he left the room. She at first didn't like the boy because he was just a boy. He seemed like he didn't care if he died today as long as he had fun. He actions said careless but his eyes held something different. A depth that anyone could get lost in. It seemed to be a longing for a deep friend or maybe lover. She got up and began to think of her own loss. True she hadn't seen Dorian in a long time and he did try to kill her but she did miss being with him. A sense hit her and nearly knocked her over. The strong sensation was coming from the American agent's room. The she figured out what is it was. Someone was hurt and it was an agonizing pain that was behind the closed door.  
  
Tom lay on his bed while hot tears began to stream down his pained face. He had killed three people now. He didn't want Allan to die but he had caused it, he didn't want Huck to die, but he had cause it and he didn't want Sarah to die, but like everyone else he had caused her death also. His breath became short, as the pain in his chest seemed to wrap around him and squeeze the happiness out of him leaving him in pain. The blonde heard the voice of Huck again. His voice was harsh with pain and regret. Tom jumped off his bed and looked at his window. He wanted to open it so bad and scream so he didn't have to hurt anymore. Then a sudden pain in his heart sent him to back lying on the bed. He grabbed his pillow and screamed as loud as he could into it.  
  
Mina felt her heart go out to Tom. She had to help him. She wasn't sure how but she was going to try. Slowly she opened the door. Tom lay on his stomach screaming into his pillow. Mina made her way to him and sat on the side of his bed, giving him a scare. He turned around quickly guns in his hands. Mina raised he hands in defense.  
  
"I am sorry, Tom." Tom was not sure if she was apologizing for scaring him or for the ones he had lost.  
  
"Mina, Go away. Leave me be." His voice was not harsh but quiet and rough.  
  
"I am not leaving. You are in so much pain and it is very unusual about how much pain it is causing you. Tom I am here to help you." Her hand touched his long hair and brushed it out of his red eyes. This time he didn't back away he smiled.  
  
~*~* Later that night ~*~*  
  
Mina had promised Tom she would stay with his all night to make sure he wasn't plagued my nightmares. She was now starting to regret it. She hadn't eaten in eight days and her hunger was starting to get the best of her. They were landing tomorrow and she thought she could wait till then. Tom began to move violently in his bed. His hand went to his neck and his long fingernails did the unthinkable. As he slender hand went down his neck blood began to come to the surface and ran down his neck. Mina wanted to scream. Tom woke up from the pain of scratching himself. His brown eyes searching the cause of the pain.  
  
" I hate when I do that!" He scolded himself. Then his deep eyes went to the vampire in the corner. "Mina, Are you okay?" Her eyes began to go red as he hair went darker. He then realized just how hunger she must have been. "Umm.Mina maybe I can help?" Tom was thankful for what she had done for him but he wasn't really sure if this was a smart decision. He tilted his neck to the side as he looked into the mirror he had walked too.  
  
"I promise, I will restrain myself." This voice was not Mina's but the vampire within that was known to lie. She overtook him as he stood there. He was waiting for a small prick as she placed one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his back. The small prick never came instead a harsh bite took its place.  
  
"Oh, Ouch Mina you're hurting me." Tom said slowly. He was beginning to feel dizzy. The room started spinning. "Mina, MINA!!! Stop!" Tom yelled. Then his world went black.  
  
Please review. I don't accept flames or any thing that says, "This is horrible" kind of things. 


	2. Chapter 2

An American in Their World  
  
Well here I am again. I was up last night and wrote more to this story of mine. Hopefully you will like and please forgive me if I spell something wrong. I am looking for a beta reader at the moment so...Also Clez has informed me that I got Tom's eye color wrong. *ashamed* So forget what color I said his eyes were. Now on with the story. Also one scene in this is kinda like a scene in Gangs of New York but I do give the movie that credit.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen nor do I own Huck Finn. I do however own Sarah. I do not own the Gangs of New York.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ Chapter 2  
  
Rodney Skinner walked stiffly with his leather trenchcoat waving behind him. A soft sound hit his nonseen ears and he stopped then he carried on with his walking until he heard the young American on board yell.  
  
"Bloody American" Skinner scolded as he ran to his door. There was no telling what the American had got in too. As he swung the door open, his mouth formed a small o. 'How much have I had to drink tonight?' he thought as he looked at the disturbing sight.  
  
"Mina, I would let him go." Skinner said calmly hoping she wouldn't turn on him.  
  
Something brought Mina out of a trance. It was something she had never felt before. Hopefully it was just being so hungry. Her eyes fell on the form of Tom Sawyer in her arms and she let go of him as he feel into Skinner's invisible arms.  
  
"I will go get Jekyll." Mina said rushing out of the room.  
  
"Yeah, you go and do that leave me with the dying whelp." Skinner layed him on his bed and waited. There was really nothing more he could do. "You know that was bloody stupid." Skinner began to tell the young agent. Then he saw that the boy was in no condition to talk. Sweat was froming on the boy brow and his eyes were closed.  
  
Mina ran to Dr. Jekyll's room. 'What have I done?' She had never lost all her control before it was like she was under some kind of a spell throught the whole thing. She never felt in control at any moment durning the ordeal. She knocked on Jekyll's door. Knowing that doctor there was really no telling what he was up to at this hour of the night, He anwsered with a yawn.  
  
"Jekyll, we need you. Sawyer is in a bad need of help." Jekyll grabbed his bag and ran to Tom's room. Mina realized it was probaly best if she just went off to another place. So she headed off to the libary with a million thoughts on her mind.  
  
Jekyll told Skinner and Captian Nemo there was really not much he could do for Sawyer. Mina had not took enough blood to kill him just to put him on the edge of passing out. Skinner was the one to stay the night with Tom since Captain Nemo had to make plans for tomorrow and Jekyll was talking to his pocket watch too much.  
  
"Alright American we need to talk." It had been sereval hours and Tom had just woke up. Well more like Skinner had thought it had been time to talk to Tom and poured water on him.  
  
"What?" the blonde said his green eyes dull behind his soaked bangs.  
  
"Well I may not be Quatermain but since I am older I think I should tell you this." Skinner was searching for the right words. He was scared when he saw Tom in Mina's arms. He thought he was dead and somewhere deep down in his soul, no matter how much the brat got on his nerves sometimes, he still wanted to make sure that Tom stayed alive and healthy.  
  
"I guess I have to pay you back double now." Tom said a smile on his pale lips. Skinner needed to tell the kid that letting a girl suck on you wasn't too healthy. Rodney let out a laugh. 'Okay sometimes it was good.' Tom looked at him. "Is something I said funny?"  
  
"This whole thing is funny. I know you would do anything for Mina but damn ,Sawyer." An invisible frown formed on his lips but since he didn't have his cream on, Tom was just looking at his sunglass. He hadn't really cared for anyone throught his life so this was very hard for him.  
  
"I promise that I won't do it again." Tom said and then closed his eyes for more rest. Skinner smiled and stepped out of the room. He had done his job.  
  
A black coat, sunglass, and hat walked into the libary where Mina was at. She had been there all this time thinking.  
  
"So do you what to suck on me a little while?" The invisible man mused. Mina looked up at him.  
  
"No, because you don't have anything big enough." With that last comment, Mina left the libary and went to her room. Rodney fell into the chair his pride taken away with just a quick sentence. 'Oh well, round 1 goes to her.' he thought with amusement.  
  
~*~*~* Tom Sawyer fingered his pistols as he ran following the mutant that had just killed three people. He looked over at his friend, Huck, who was also holding his guns. They stopped when they came to a street that split two ways.  
  
"Huck, We will split up and corner him at the end of where these blocks met." Tom announced. Huck nodded and took off. Tom always came up with the plans and they had already been down this street before it led to a graveyard. He didn't really like going to graveyards but he had no choice he was here on order from the government. To Tom it seemed like the alley went on forever and that all his running was getting him nowhere. He knew this street could not be this long. He stopped to get a deep breath of the cold night air. Then a familar yell came from the graveyard. Tom ran faster then he had ever before. "I'm coming, Huck."  
  
The sight was greusome. Huck was hanging from a stone cross from one of the graves. His arms and legs were tired by rope to it and his head was down. Tom's green eyes held flames for the man that had done this to his best friend. Tom put his pistol's away ,something he was not allowed to do as a secret agent but at that moment he didn't care. The blonde grabbed his knife and Huck's bloody head moved to look at him.  
  
"Kill me. Please.End it." Huck begged. Tom looked at the knife. Huck was in pain. Most of the bones in his body had been broken in some unknown way.  
  
"No," Tom choked with hot tears forming in his eyes."Huck, you are going to get help." He cut the rope around Huck's arm and an ear pirecing scream was heard. Tom began to cry even more. He was hurting Huck but he had to get him down. Huck was still asking for Tom to kill him but he ignored Huck. Another rope was cut and Huck cried out again. Tom held his friend in his arms as he cut the ropes around his legs after scream after scream. Finally it was over all the ropes were cut and Tom sat on the ground with Huck's head in his lap.  
  
"Your gonna be okay, I promise." Then Tom saw the disturbing sight. Blood began to bubble out off his childhood friend's mouth and his eyes began to glaze over.  
  
"Tom, Go away. Leave me be." Huck said softly being gagged by all the blood.He closed his eyes and then quickly opened them and his blood sainted lips formed a smile."Thank you, Tom Sawyer...for...bein'...a." Huck coughed and blood ran everywhere. Tom was crying hard now knowing Huck was about to die in his arms. "Friend, my friend." Then he peacefully layed his head over to the side on Tom's chest that was heaving with emotion. Tom sat there and it began to rain but he didn't care. He cradled Huck's head and broken body.  
  
"You shouldn't have moved him." A voice said behind him. He turned his head to see who it was hoping it was the killer and was going to finish him off. Sarah stood a few inches from him. She worked with Tom as a Secret Agent also. Her black rainsoaked hair hung down to shoulders and the cocky smirk on her face was making Tom madder every second. "He had broken ribs and your not suppose to move people with that becuase it can hit an organ." Her smile got wider. Tom had always hated her.  
  
"That looks like what happen." Tom narrowed his green eyes at her. She bent down and pressed on Huck's chest and more blood came out of his mouth."Yep, he would have been fine but you killed him." Tom moved Huck's head and got up slowly.His clothes were covered with blood and he hair was even soaked in it. He pulled a bloody pistol out and aimed at Sarah.  
  
"I will give you two choices.One, take back what you said or Two, start running." Sarah took off running and just as Huck had taught his to shoot, Tom pulled back the hammer with his blood stained thumb and squeezed the trigger. Sarah screamed and then fell to the ground. ~*~*~* Tom's head shot off the pillow.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ Oh did you see what I just did. In the next chapter we get more members and more.  
  
Capt. Cow: Thanx for saying this is good and please do keep reading. I am really thankful for all my reviewers.  
  
Clez: Thank you for setting me straight on his eye color. Opps and I just wanted to say that I feel honored to have an authour as great as you to review my story. *tips hat*  
  
Now everyone please review like these two lovely darlings. 


	3. Chapter 3

An American in Their World  
  
Note: Hello my freaky darlings, and welcome to another chapter. I hope you like it. Also I own nothing but Rollin and Cleo.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tom was up and walking the next morning but occasionally, much to his dislike, he would get very dizzy and have to sit down. He had tried to avoid Mina all day, afraid of what might be said or done. Around nine in the morning Captain Nemo called everyone in the meeting area in the Nautilus. They all took their regular seats: Tom was leaning on a large pole, Captain Nemo stood at the front of the table, Mina sat in her chair with her head down avoiding Tom's betrayed green eyes, and Skinner over at the desk where all the scotch was kept.  
  
"So when are these extraordinary gentlemen supposed to be here?" Skinner asked to break the silence as he poured himself a third drink.  
  
"Be patient, Mr. Skinner," came Captain Nemo's reply. Tom was beginning to slump on his pole and looking paler by the second. Skinner dragged two chairs to where Tom was standing.  
  
"I swear I need to cut back on my drinking." Skinner said as Tom looked at him, shocked. "Now Sawyer, you didn't let me finish. I was going to say I need to cut back because he is turning more like Allan everyday. Next thing you know he will know when I am there without anything on." Rodney just wanted to talk to the kid and get him to sit down. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just a lil' blood loss." Tom sat down hoping the room would stop spinning if he did. "So do you always come up with something to talk about?" Tom said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well hell, Sawyer it is like a damn graveyard around here. No one says anything. I mean we all need to drink and have a party." Tom laughed then. Skinner was bored out of his mind.  
  
The sound of the front door opening made all of them look up. A man in his mid twenties walked in with a half smile on his face. His hair was a dark brown with gray spotted in different places. His eyes were a warm brown color and a feeling of trust was what you would receive if you looked into them. He wore dark brown trousers and a brown ruffled shirt with a long leathery trenchcoat that touched the floor. In his long slender tan hands he held his personal items. His eyes scanned the room until they fell on Skinner and widened.  
  
"Well, it looks like I am in the right place. Me names Rollin. Rollin Wallace." He said with a crisp voice and a slight smile. Tom was pretty sure he was Irish. Captain Nemo shook his hand.  
  
"Welcome aboard the Nautilus, Mr. Wallace." The man looked a bit surprised to be called mister.  
  
"Please sir. Just Rollin if you don't mind. I feel like someone important if ye call me mister." Captain Nemo smiled. Tom smiled also. Rollin reminded him of Huck with his laid-back style.  
  
Again the door opened and a woman walked in. She had to be in her mid thirties. Her hair was a dark red with no highlights or other colors. Blue eyes stood out of a pale face that was flawless. She wore a green outfit much like Mina's.  
  
"Well you must be Cleo." Nemo announced and she nodded. "I believe introductions should be made now." Everyone nodded. "I am Captain Nemo and this is the Nautilus. The invisible man over there is Rodney Skinner."  
  
"Gentlemen thief, can't forget that tidbit." Skinner informed them.  
  
"And the young man sitting beside him is American Secret Service Agent Sawyer." Tom swelled with pride. He tried not to show it as he nodded but Rollin could tell by the look in his eyes. "And the young woman over there is Mina Harker and let's see... where is Dr Jekyll?" Captain Nemo asked.  
  
"Prolly' admiring his alter-ego in the mirror." Skinner smirked.  
  
"That will do, Rodney." Mina growled.  
  
"Mr. Jekyll was in the library and is now heading this way." Cleo announced. Her voice was different then Rollin's. It was still foreign but Tom just couldn't place the barely heard voice. Dr. Jekyll came in the room.  
  
"So s-s-sorry. I was i-in the library going over s-s-some notes of mine." He stuttered nervously. All eyes turned to Cleo.  
  
"Well we know what she can do?. What about you Roll on?" Skinner asked.  
  
"It is Rollin and you will just have to wait and see won't you?" Tom tried to hide his smile as did the others.  
  
*~*~* Later that day *~*~*  
  
"So anyway, I was playin' with my cousin at my home in Dublin and I was climbing the tree faster than him and what do ye know. But the lil' brat went and bit me in the leg. Sure I wasn't happy about that but what do ye know full moon pops up and I am turnin' into a werewolf. That right there didn't help the situation much either." Rollin informed him. Tom and him had become friends in just those short hours. Tom was amazed by Rollin. He had always heard the stories about werewolves but he had never believed them.  
  
"Wow, so does any part of it hurt?" Tom asked, eager to know more.  
  
"Ye bet your ass it does! But it only happen on a full moon so ye can get along with it." Tom shook his head in amazement. "So what does everyone do?"  
  
"Well Captain Nemo is a scientist. Skinner. well that is kinda obvious. Mina is a vampire."  
  
"Well a vampire. I thought they were on the other side. But then again a lot of people think I am too." Rollin said. "And what does an American do?"  
  
"Well I guess I am the marksman. I guess I am the driver too. And the main course." Rollin just looked at him as if to say 'Main Course?' "It is a long story, I will tell you later." Rollin smiled.  
  
Reviews: Anacalagon: My friends always crack jokes about Dr Jekyll around me. Anyway thank you for your review and I thought you might like the Rollin character.  
  
Clez: Thanks for being my beta-reader. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.  
  
Next Chapter- We meet the bad guy and Skinner gets jealous. 


End file.
